The Greatest Story Ever Tooned
The Greatest Story Ever Tooned is an episode of Specy Spooktacular. Guddles' forgetfulness lands him, Sniffles and town into toon-related trouble in this special crossover episode. Roles Starring *Sniffles *Guddles Featuring *Cuddles *Nutty *Devious *Josh *Robo Star *Splendid *Lifty and Shifty *Pierce *Flippy *Lumpy *Petunia Cartoon Appearances #Stewie Griffin #Bart Simpson #Homer Simpson #Itchy #Scratchy #Rainbow Dash #Twlight Sparkle #Fluttershy #Ed, Edd 'n Eddy #Eric Cartman #Kyle Broflovski #Stan Marsh #Kenny McCormick #Mickey Mouse #Donald Duck #Goofy #Buzz Lightyear #Phineas and Ferb #The PowerPuff Girls #The RowdyRuff Boys Plot Guddles is seen skateboarding to Sniffles' house. When he arrives, Sniffles finished his portal generator and shows it to Guddles. Sniffles then gives Guddles a scavenger hunt list. Guddles complies and starts his hunt in Simpsons universe and gets the cola can and the donut. He then goes to Ed Edd'n Eddy's universe and gets a jawbreaker. Guddles gets all the items whilst ignoring the cartoon antics (inventing, fighting and blabbing). Guddles steps back into the HTF portal and shows Sniffles the items he found. Guddles then leaves Sniffles house without shutting the portal. Sniffles shouted to Guddles until he realises that his favourite TV show is on. While Sniffles was watching his show, various toons came out of the portal. The next morning, Sniffles looks out of window to see lots of cartoon characters scattered around the town. Cuddles skates at a park until Bart Simpson is on his tail. Cuddles crashes into a log and he flies into a woodchipper. Bart spray paints the chipper "El Barto". Nutty is seen at a shop with some donuts and candy, then Homer Simpson sees him. Homer runs after Nutty because of the donuts. Devious, Lifty, Shifty and the RRBs are seen with bags of money until Splendid, Buzz Lightyear and the PPGs beat them up. Cartman and Kyle argue again until Stan asks them to stop it. Pierce saw Stewie Griffin and called him a "football head". Stewie was so furious he snaps his neck. Sniffles is seen nearby with Guddles and some mechanical parts, as he opens blueprints of an invention to bring the toons back into their worlds. Stewie quietly sneaks the parts away and puts them together. Phineas and Ferb also sneak away spare parts for their own invention. Eric Cartman sees Josh and decides to slam a car door on his head repeatedly. Robo Star sees Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twlight Sparkle and tells them that he is their biggest fan until they beat him to death. Bart and the RRBs spray graffiti on Lumpy's house and Lumpy yells at them. While the cartoons are rebeling, the Eds scam everyone in town, and Eddy fights with Shifty over a dollar while Lifty is killed from a scam gone wrong. An angry crowd surrounds them, all injured from the scams, and start mauling Eddy. Edd runs away as Ed pulls out a giant jawbreaker, which Nutty swipes from him and bites, only to crack his jaw. Sniffles and Guddles finally build the machine and open the portal, but Stewie has used the spare parts to build a deadly ray gun and vaporizes Guddles. Just before he could get Sniffles, Eric Cartman flies into him and they go into the portal. Kenny McCormick follows up, but his head is knocked off by the edge of the portal. The portal suddenly shuts and Sniffles notices that his wall is collapsing to reveal cartoon characters walking towards him with mean looks. Sniffles reopens the portal as quickly as possible. The remaining characters are then sent into the portal and it closes. Sniffles nods in approval. However, Itchy and Scratchy appear next to him and club him to death. Itchy then shoots Scratchy. Josh has been sucked into the portal and is now living a happy life in a place called Toonsville where he is seen with Brick (one of the RRBs) who tells him that him and the boys (Boomer and Butch) are going to the arcade. Brick also tells him to stay away from the PPGs and Josh replies "You're not the boss of me". Brick says "Toodles". Mickey Mouse says "Th-th-thats all folks!" and waves a magic wand and ends the episode with a Disney-esque theme. Deaths #Cuddles flies into a woodchipper. #Stewie snaps Pierce's neck. #Robo Star is beaten to death by the ponies. #Lifty is killed by one of the Eds' scams. #Guddles is vaporized. #Kenny McCormick gets his head knocked of by the edge of the portal. #Sniffles is clubbed by Itchy and Scratchy. #Scratchy is shot by Itchy. Injuries #Devious, Lifty, Shifty and the RRBs were pummeled by Splendid, Buzz, and the PPGs. #Josh had a car door slammed on him repeatedly by Eric Cartman #Lumpy, Petunia, and Flippy were injured from the scams. #Eddy is beaten up by the angry crowd. #Nutty cracks his jaw with a jawbreaker. Trivia *This episode proved that Robo Star is a brony. *This has the second highest crossover character count, soon losing to Criss Cross. *At one point, Lumpy and Goofy were seen having a stupid conversation. *Some of the previously-seen HTF crossovers who didn't reappear include Mario, Scrat, and Giyga. *This ultimate cross-over is a reference to Disney's movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?". Guddles even mentioned the movie when he said "If we don't make this stop, this situation will be called "Who Framed Guddles Rabbit?". *The title is spelt in fonts of cartoon shows (HTF, Powerpuff, South Park and Disney). The Os in "Tooned" are replaced by cartoon eyes. *Lord O'Darkness' scary name in this episode is "The HowdyHuff Boy". This scary name appeared when the RRBs first appeared. AAAAaAAAA Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Halloween